


Back to the Future IIII

by AverageMovieJoe



Series: Back to the Future [1]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageMovieJoe/pseuds/AverageMovieJoe
Series: Back to the Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975741
Comments: 23
Kudos: 4





	1. An Unlikely Meet Up

"Doc, Doc,! Sloy down, were gonna crash!!!" the tv hum as the news drones on "October 26th, 1985 Dr. Emmet Brown and Marty Mcfly drove head first into the Tannen residence. It appears That the old doctor had passed out at the wheel and Mr. McFly did allhe could to save the two. Mr. Brown will be questioned by police when he recovers. More news at 11."

"Holy shit man. I didn't think the old man would actually kill him with one of his "science experiments"." I go outside to check the mail and I see my douche neighbor Scott. He moved in from Canada. You'd think I'k like him but no, I don't. "Hey Lucas. You know, my band is still looking for a guitar player" I grab my mail and turn to him. "The only way I'll ever join your band is if some reason the ghost oh Hendrix told me to join." I go inside and look through all of my mail. "Junk, junk, Ooo, whats this?" It was an envelope adressed to the current ressident. 

Dear sir or madam  
marty if you are getting this letter at this exext moment at this very exact time then that means it worked and I need you to meat me in my work shop pronto.  
Dr. Emmet Brown 1636

The fuck is this? Signed by Dr Brown in 1636? This is some dumb prank. I'm gonna go to his old workshop he had in town.

Once I finally got there I heard a strange noise. "Hello?" I found the lights and turned them on. It was the doctor. "Doctor, whats wrong?" he looked up to me and sobbed softly. "I killed him son. I killed Marty." I think for a second "What were you even doing, you went head first into Biff's home?" Doctor Brown thinks about what hes about to say " Do you want the truth and nothing but the god honest truth?" I look him in the eyes" Yes sir I do. " He turns to take a few steps in the other directiotion and turns back to face me. "We travel through time"


	2. Forward,March!

"I knew you were a crazy old man. Killed Mcfly and now you're trying to lure me into some kind of "adventure"! You can't fool me man. I see a psyco when I see one." Doc Brown looks at me at beckons me towards his garage. Seeing no issue with it I followed him. He pulled a tarp of of a car. "This is the DeLorean Mk II. I've been working on it for years but I've always been too worried about the power it has." 

I look at him confused. "This thing? This thing is a time machine? Next you're gonna say telephone booths can move across both space and time." Doc looks up "I once met a very angry scottish man who said the same thing. Inseieted that he was a doctor but wouldn't say a doctor of what, or who." I shake my head. "Listen, I'm outie five-thoutie. I'll smell ya later Doc." I start to head out as Doc yes for me "Wait! You can help me! You can help me save Marty." I pick upmy bag and look him in the eyes. "How? He's dead and time travel is impossible." Doc looks down. "That where you're wrong. Hop in!."

Doc proceeds to enter the DeLorean Mk II and starts it up. Reluctantly, I enter the passenger side out of curriositty. "This top date is the the set past date, the center date is the current present date and, the third date is the set future date." I look at the machine and look at the scientist. "Well where would we need to go if I were to help you?" Doc smiles and starts pressing buttons pulling levers and turning dials. "We'd need to go to September 5th, 2020. Nearly 35 years in the future!" 

I take minuite to consider what I'm about to get myself into. "Alright Doc, you've convinced me. I'll go with you." Doc opens the ceiling above us and looks at me intesly in the eyes. "Since we are about to embark on a trip to the future there is a chance you'll run into you're children or yourself. So whatever you do try not to talk to anyone for prolong periods of time." I nod my head in assurencs and we close the doors the DeLorean Mk II. The DeLorean starts to take off upwards. "This thing needs to hit 88 miles per hour before we're able to go anywhere."

We take off "45" lightning starts crackling off the side of the car "60" There is a light blue glow emmiting from the car "77" Things start going white and start trasitioning "88" You've hit your max speed, the car disapears from the october sky and the autum night sky goes silent.


	3. The Bright Future

We emerge on the otherside and everything looks different. We find a spot to hif the DeLorean Mk II. We hop out and Doc starts handing me clothes. “Here, wear these clothes to match up wit htodays fashion.” I start putting on some clothes and realize the shirt is a Def Lepard t-shirt. “Oh hell yeah. These guys are still around?” I look at doc and he looks at me confused. “No one in this time era wears band t-thirts because they listen to the band. Its all about fashion.” I look down in disappoint. To think these bands are loosing thir fame.

I take a look around the corner “Gamesi=op huh?” I go inside the store and am shocked beyond comprehension. Games look absolutely amazing. ” Just the other day I was playing Puc-Man in the arcade. Now look at this. The Donkey Kong guys have tiny arcade cabnites in the homes.” Doc come in “Lucas! What’re you doing!” Doc franticly pulls me ut of the game store. “Doc, is that what videogames are like in the future?!” Doc smiles. “Yes, you and Marty both had similar reactions.” I turn to Doc to see what we need to do next. “ So what next Doc?” Doc Brown pulls out a device and proceeds to start mking inputs on it. “ I see. Isee, Isee.”

Doc slams the device shut and puts it away. “I know what to go Lucas. We need to intercept where Marty is now when he and I were on our mission.” I look at him blankly. “So where is that Doc?” He stares at me. “If I remember correctly he wanted to go to some concert that was the reunion of some band.” Damn what band is getting back togetter. “Come out to the AC/DC concert this Saturday only 2 ticket left. Be the right caller.” Bingo.

“Doc, that radio ad has to be the one. Is Marty was like how I knew him he would want to be there. We were both at the Fly On the Wall tour.” Doc looking worried responds. “I hope you’re right. We gotta find a way in.” Hmmmmm. “I’m gotta try and sneak in through the back. He bound to have gotten back stage passes. I’d love to hang out with Malcom and Anggus.” Doc stops what he’s doing to inform me that Malcom died a few years prior.

We drive up to the venue of the concert and get to the back of the venue. Someone opens the back door to throw out the garbage. I get in just in time before the door closed. As I snick in I start to over hear some things. “Jesus you’d think at this point we’d retire.” Its Angus Young. Guitar player for AC/DC. “Holy shit man. This band is pretty much just me and Bon. What happened?” He does not sound happy. I wonder what happened? 

“Fuck after this show and after this album. Fuck it you all. I’m done.” As Angus goes to grab his guitar he slipps and falls and hurts himself. “Oh son of a bitch. Uncle are you al right?” Angus was flat on his ass. “Yeah. But there is no way I can play tonight.” I step out from the dark. “I can play. I know every lead part to every AC/DC song. Both Bon Scott and Brian Johnson.” They all look at each other and said. “Okay, you can play.


	4. One Hell of a Night

“Alrigth here’s the set list” Angus’s nephew runs the set list by me and starts having my play along with him a but to make sure we can keep together. “Man, this kids not bad. How old are you?” I smirk a bit. “I’m 17. I was actually here looking for a friend of mine, Marty.” Agus pulls the ice off his head. “Mcfly?!?” he stands up and hits his head. “Yeah, you know him?” He starts to laugh. “Know him. I’ve know that kid sice the Fly on the Wall tour. Man can that kid shred. He shoud be here tonight.”

Bingo. Now all I have to get oc to grab him play the show and get back to 1985 and live the rest of my life a happy man. Loud church bells start playing. “That’s our cue.” As we walk on stage I begin to play Hells Bells. “Lucas, Lucas can you hear me.” Its Doc, but how? “Doc, what’re you doing?” Smoke covers the stage for dramtic effect befre the big reveal. “Lucas, I’ve hacked into you’re in-ear monitors. Only you can hear me. This will make it easier to find Marty and leave. He’s bound to be somewhere here in this crowd.”

The smoke fades away as I scan the crowd looking for Marty. “I don’t see him Doc, let me go to the other siede.” I mover to the other side of the stage and proceed to scan the crowd again. “No, still don’t see him.” I keep looking. “ Lucas I’ve spotted him, I’ve spotted him.” I see where Doc is pointing and I make direct eye contact with Marty. We don’t say a word but there is an understanding between us two. 

After a kick ass show we head back stage and we meet with Marty there. “Great Scott! It really was him! Oh mArty I’m so glad I found you!” What happened Doc? I couldn’t find the DeLorean or Einstein.” Doc lets go of Marty and holds him by the shoulders. “Listen Marty. We just need you to stay with us. And not go off again, got it? That’s whole reason why you even died.” Marty looks shocked. “You mean I died?!?” Doc turns around as if he expected this reaction. “Now, don’t you try and do this to me. You know just as much as I do that-“ I break the two up for a moment “Jesus will you two knock it off. Jezz. At least you’re alive now.

Angus’s nephew opens the trailer door and lets us 3 in. “Marty, Lucas, come io in.” We walk in and see the rest of the band all drinking beer. “Ey, Marty grab one and have a seat.” They throw a beer in his direction but I grab it instead.. “Sorry guys but I’ve actually gotta go.” I’ve gotta come up with n excuse fast. “Whats the rush mate? “ Quick Lucas think. “My I just got a call from my manager and my band has a van tour coming up so I’m ought to be out so we can start rehearsal soon.”  
We start to head out of the trailer until one of them asks “Whats the name of your band” I thought I’d be nice and tell them Scott’s band name. “Executioner. We’re touring for our first album.” They look at me and laugh. “That’s a good one man.” I sare at them confused. “We know you’re name is Lucas but there is no way in hell you have any relation to that Lucas.” Oh fuck I actually join his band? “What’re you trying to pull?” Everyone proceeds to get up ready to fight. Doc, Marty and I run out of there as fast as we can until we reach the DeLorean Mk II.


	5. Going Back to the Present?

“Doc, you trying to tell me this thing is better than the last ione?” Doc smiles “That’s right. This thing can run indefinitely.” Marty marvels at the new Delorean MkII . “Hey there is a festival I wanna stop at. The Chili Peppers are playing and Fruscanti just came back to the band Doc!” Doc put the car in park. “We are not going on anymore sidequests. That’s how you got killed in the first place.” I pipe up from the back. 

“I would be kinda cool to see those guys.” Doc rolls his eyes and sighs. “Fine. I’ll take you to the concert. On one condition.” Marty and I both wince at the thought of that. “If we go to this concert this will be the last thing we do then we are going home. Marty and I look at each other. And start planning what band to go see. Then we decided. To go see the behemoth. Black Sabbath. “This is like their, 10th farewell tour.” Man I cant wait to see these guys in action.

“Man, don’t get you’re hope up too much. They’re old. The one in best shape is probably Geezer or Tonni.” We go to the concert and Marty was kinda right. Ozzy sounds like a mess because the drugs fucked his entire body up. Bill Ward isn’t even playing with them. These guys need to be done for good. As I’m thinking that a light starts to loosen from the cat walk above Toni Iommi. 

He keeps whaling away at his guitar solo as the light finally falls hits his head and snaps hs neck on impact. Killing him instantly. After the incident Marty, Doc and I go back to the DeLorean MK II and head back to 1985. I head home and hop into bed. Not even bothering to touch either on of my guitars.

“Lucas, wake up.” I wake up and look around me I’m on the floor and I’m surrounded by people, I cant quite tell wo they are since I just woke up. “Give me a sec alright?” I yawn and rub my eyes then I see who I’m surrounded by. “Wait you’re, Jimi Hendrix, Paul McCaurtney, Toni Iommi and, who are you?” He laughs a bit. “My name’s Kurt. I’m technically not till later but because of your antics with time, we’re all able to appear before you.” I ponder this for a sec. 

“Wait a minute. Toni, I just saw you die. Ans Jimi, you’ve been dead since 1970. Its been 15 years man. And Paul. Does this mean you really are dead?” Paul looks down sorrowfully. “It appears so, but the whole situation was taken care of. “ I stand up in the middle of all of these legends. “What’re you’re gohsts doing in my home?!” Jimi stands and speaks. “we, are the League of Lefy’s.”


	6. A New Journey

I wake up the next morning confused as hell. I know I’m left handed but why are all of these lefty guitarists following me now. I don’t even know some of them. “I gotta call Marty” I run to the phone and dial his number. “Hello, Mcfly residence?” Is this his mom? She kinda sounds hot. “Uh, hi. I’m Lucas. I’m friends with Marty. Is he home?” It seems like shes cooking or washing dishes while one the phone. “No, he said he was going to see a new friend of his and Mr. Brown and the Doctor’s lab. Honestly, I don’t know why he hangs around that man so much”

I hang up, grab my guitar, and run to Doc’s lab. Once I get there I immediately try to get Marty’s attention. “Marty! Marty! Marty!” Marty turns around. “What?! What?! What?!” Fucking smartass. “Dude I had this weird ass dream last night where the ghosts of a bunch of lefty guitarists wanted to train me.” He raises an eyebrow. “Why lefty specifically?” I set my guitar case down and open it. In the case is a lefthanded 1970s Gibson LesPaul. “This might be why”

Marty looks at me. “Dude, didn’t you’re neighbor say he was looking for a guitar player?” I scoff and get pissed at the thought of him. “Man fuck Scott. He screwed his last band over for some girl.” Marty looks at the guitar in the case. “Dude, just join his band. I’ll come with you. Maybe they could use 2 guitarists.” I roll my eyes and agree to go to my neighbor sometime and talk to him about his band.

“Now.” I look at Marty weirdly. “Now, Lucas. Are you fucking deaf? Let’s go!” I proceed to walk to my neighbor Scott’s door. I knock on the door and his gay roommate Wallace opens the door. “Oh hey, Lucas. Didn’t know you live around here. What’re you over here for?” I look back at Marty and look back at Wallace. “Is Scott home? He said that his band needed a guitar player and we play.” Wallace, unamused, walks inside and yells for Scott. “Scott, get your ass over here.” Scott comes out. “Hey, who the friend?” I turn to look at Marty then back at Scott. “We’re you’re guitar players.” His facelights up. “You’re kidding right?” Marty walks forward and shakes his hand. “Nope, not kidding. Hi, I’m Marty.”

The three of us decided to head back to my place since I basically live alone. “So Scott, who all is in the band?” Scott who I had offered some chicken to earlier is chewing on a large piece of muscle. “This pretty much is the band right now.” I stare at him in disbelief. “What happened to Neil and Kim and the other guy?” Scott just kept eating. “Oh, they left. Something about being tired of my shit or something.” I stare intently on the chicken is his hand and slap it out of his hand “You don’t deserve my pultry”


	7. I've Been In This Place Before

I wake up with a nock at my front door. “Letter for Lucas” I grab the envelope and lay it on the counter. I ,ale a pot of coffe and grab thre letter and stare at the calender. “What day is it?” I fli[r to the current month. “the 26th? That cant be right.” I go to turn on the news.

“Marty Mcfly died in a car accident last night driving head first into a home in 3rd street. “Holy shit man. I didn't think the old man would actually-“ Wait a minute. October 26th, Marty being dead. “The letter” I immediately open the letter only to be comepltely shocked.

Dear sir or madam

marty if you are getting this letter at this exext moment at this very exact time then that means it worked and I need you to meat me in my work shop pronto.

Dr. Emmet Brown 1636

“Yo, what the actual fuck?” Was none of that real?” I run out the door to Doc’s lab. As I’m leaving the house my neighbor Scott tries to stop me. “Hey Lucas, whats the rush? Got somewhere to be at 21:12? Hahaha.” I turn to him. “Shut up Scott. This is why you can’t keep a girlfriend. You’re so obsessed with feeling better than everyone because you know some obscure fact about a band that doesn’t do anything for anybody.” Scott stops in his tracks. “Is that really how you feel? I’m sorry man. I’ll try not to be lke that anymore. I’ll let you go then.”

I arrive at Doc’s place. I burst through the door. “Doc! Doc!” I hear a grumble come from the garage. “There you are Doc! I’ve been looking for you.” He stands up from off the floor. “Who are you?” I look him in the eyes. “Doc, I know everything. The DeLorean, The DeLorean Mk II, Marty,everything.” His eyes widen. “Great scott, how do you know all of this?” I figet a little bit. “This is gnna sound dumb, but I had a dream where all of this happened. We were able to save Marty pretty quickly. I also know where to look. He’ll be at a concert in the year 2020.” Doc looks through his notes.

“Here, I found what I was looking for. What you’re experiencing is called Initial Dream Illusion. It only happens if you’ve had experience with time travel with a few exceptions. Most people call it déjà vu, but with your situation its much more. This must have been your destiny.” If this was my destiny then so is everything else. “If that’s the case then we should be able to follow what happened in my dream right?” Doc shakes his head. “No, now that we’ve strayed away by talking about the dream we are no longer on that time line.” I uncover the DeLorean Mk II “Then we have no choice but to go into the future to save Marty.”


	8. The Future

Doc and I head into the year 2020 to save Marty. Once we got there I look around. “ Everything looks the same. But I thought you said that we’d be in a different timeline.” Doc turns to me. “We are, in this timeline, a virus broke out from China called the Carona Virus. People are being told to stay 6 feet apart and to wear face masks.” I raise an eyebrow. “That’s sounds like some bull.” Doc raises his. “It is.”

We head to the nearest trainstation to try and book a train to the main city to look for Marty. “Doc how much are train tickets here.” Doc looks around “You’d think they’d have there ticket prices somewhere. Lets ask this lady.” Doc waks up to to this lady. “Excuse me mam, do you know how much this train costs?” She looks at him confused “Do you mean the bus? It’s about $3.50. Do you need some change sir?” I realize I need to step in.

“Grandpa, there you are, don’t wander off like that. I’m sorry if he caused any trouble miss…?” I reach out my hand for a hand shake “Miss Bakersfeild. But please call me Joan.” Joan and I shake hands “Well Joan, I’m Lucas Brown and this is my Grandfather Emmet.” Doc goes to shake her hand but I slap his hand down.

“Well Lucas its very nice of you to take care of your grandfather. Most people now days just stick them in an old folks home and let them rot.” Wow that sounds crummy. “Say, Joan, why don’t you accompany me and my grandfather on our trip to the city. We just got here and we don’t really know our way around. Could you help us?” Joan looks at Doc then looks at me. “Sure, that’s sounds ok to me.”


	9. Downtown

“So Joan, how long have you live here?” I try to make small talk with her hoping to get to know her better. “Lucas, do not pursue her!” Doc tries to warn me. I ignore him and continue. “Well I’ve lived here for as long as I remember. You know you remind me of my father.” Oh, maybe she’s a daddy’s girl. “Oh, whats he like?” She pulls out a device I’m not familiar with and shows me pictures of him. I can’t help but feel like I know him.

“His name was Scott Pilgrim.” Wait, this is Scott’s daughter?! Aw man, she got all of his girlfriend’s genetics. “Oh, wow.” I saw to her. She swipes the screen showing another man. “And that was his best friend, Lucas. They were and still are in separable.” I put two and two together. “So you must be married then if you no longer have the same last name.” She nods her head. “Yes, me and my husband live in the area you’re headed towards so it was no issue showing you two the way.” Damn, cucked again.

Eventually the bus stops. “Well this is your stop right?” Doc speaks up for the first time in a while. “Yes this is our stop. Thank you for the acompanyment.” Doc pulls me aside. “What are you doing trying to get pussy at a time like this? You could have just made a huge mistake! If she had been your kid who knows what would have happened?!” I respond with out missing a beat. “Inbreeding Doc, that’s what.” Doc rolls his eyes and pulls out a map. “It say here we’re in….great scott….” I grab the map “What Doc, what is it?” That when I see it. “Pilgrim Square? Did his band do well enough they named a part of town after that asshat?”

“Remember, we’re here for Marty.” Doc reminds me. “Alright, where to first.”


	10. The Search For Marty Mcfly

“You’d think they’d have hoverboards or flying cars in the future to make this easier.” I complain to Doc as we rome through the cirty looking for Marty and Doc when they were here before. “Something happened to the time space continuum and the future changed drastically. We did have them, by the year 2015.” I stop and look at Doc. “So if something seems off it probably is and we’re probably gonna have to fix it then huh?” Doc smirks and turns to me. “Pretty much. There he is!” We run towards a man who believe to be Marty.

“Marty its me!” He turns around “D-Doc? Its impossible. You’ve been dead for ages. And the hospital said that the time travel stories were my coping mechanisms.” Uh-oh. I think we royaly fucked up. “Uh, hi. You may not remember me. But I’m the one who tried to save you several years ago.” Marty, aged 57 at this point squints his eyes and gets real close to me. “Lucas?” Marty has a heart attack and dies there on the spot.

“Damnit, we killed him!” Doc scoops Marty’s body into his hands. “Damn it Marty why did you have to die on me twice!” In the distance I here a familiar voice. “Oh yes I’ve seen that man. I met him not too long ago. Emmet Brown I believe his name was. He was with his grandson .” I look around the corner and see Joan speaking to a police officer holding a picture of Doc and Marty. “Thank you for your cooperation m’am.” The officer gets back into his car and takes off. She starts to walk this way. “Doc, hide the body!”

She then turns around the corner. “Oh helloe again. Funny seeing you here.” She gives me a weird look. “I don’t know who you are but the police just asked me about your grandfather and- OH MY GOD!” She runs to Marty. “Uncle Marty are you alright?” she pulls out some sniffing salt and he begins to come to. “Wha- what happened?” She lifts Marty out of Docs arms and begins to yell at me. “Who are you and what did you do to him?” Doc stands up and tries to explain. “I don’t want to hear a word out of you. In fact the police would love to know where you are.” She pulls out here phone. I grab it and throw it across the street and see a truck run it over.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” I look at Doc. Knowing what I’m about to do can potentially change time but it’s a risk I have to take. “If you stop us now you’ll be putting you’re life at risk.” She gives me a glare. “Being here is putting my life at risk. I need to take my uncle to the hospital, he’s hurt.” I grab the key to the DeLorean Mk II from Doc. “We can give you a ride.” She shoves me out of the way. “I’ve seen enough of you two today. I wish I never helped you.” She start to walk away.

“My name is Lucas Mannington. Your father was Scott Pilgrim, mother was Ramona Flowers. Am I correct?” She stops dead in her tracks. “And? My dad was a Rockstar? A simple google search would give you that info.” I look at Doc. “What does a Googleplex have to do with anything.” I turn back to her “I’m trying to tell you that we’re from the past. I’m the Lucas from the picture you were showing me earlier.” She gets closer to me inspecting my face. Then hers brightens up. “It is you.” We proceed to take Marty to the DeLorean Mk II to take him to the hospital.


	11. The Dark Future

“Man, the future isn’t all that its made out to be. Why did I even come here. If I had just let Marty be dead in 1985 then none of this would have happened.” I rub my eyes since I haven’t slept in a while. Joan, who is sittinb between me and Doc at the Hospital turns to me. “Wait, how could he have died in 1985 if he’s here now?” Doc stands ups to grab a piece of paper and pen from the front desk to draw a diagram. “You see, Marty and I were here previously for separate reasons. Our plan was to bring that Marty back to 1985 after he was killed in a car accident. Meaning he would still be alive in the past to let the future, or as you know it, the present.

Joan grabs to paper and pen from Dac. “But by taking the Marty that was from before the accident and taking him to the point after the accident wouldn’t it create a pradox?” Doc smirks. “You’d think, but I’ve learned from experience that 1985 where Marty was killed will go back to normal where Marty was killed since he wasn’t in the DeLorean when it crashed into Biff’s home. Making it possible for now to happen.” I look at Doc with slight confusion. “So we were already successful?” Doc nods. “Yes but in order for now to even be possible we have to find _our_ Marty and bring him back to 1985.

This hurts my head. “Why is time travel so complicated?” Doc chuckles a little bit. “Its better to understand it than to just let it work. If we just let it work we could potentially screw up the Space Time Continuum.” Joan starts writing on the paper. “If that’s the case, you’ve already put everyone in danger by coming back here to get _your_ Marty.” Doc stands still. “Great Scott, I hadn’t even thought of that.” I grab the paper from Joan and examine it. “Wo, this is heavy. Maybe it should just be me that goes after Marty then. So we don’t risk anything.” Doc turns to me. “Purhaps you’re right on this Mar- I mean Lucas. When you get to my age names start to slip.” Doc stays with Joan to make sure the 2020 Marty is alright while I look for _our_ Marty.

“Where would they be?” I walk around Hill Valley for a while and the town seems pretty run down. I pass by a TV store. “President Donald Trump running for re-election? They made a business man president? And Doc laughed at me for saying Ronald Raegan was president in 1985. No wonder the future is so messed up. They keep electing people who aren’t even politicians.” I walk passed the TV store and passed an alley way and hear a familiar voice. “Alright Marty, I need you to enter that café and when Lucas’s son enters the café and asks if you’re joining his gang say no. Then immediately walk out.”

Wait, my son? A gang? “Alright.” Marty starts to walk off. “And remember, we must keep everything else as it was!” Doc yells to him. Marty begins to walk in my direction, so I turn around and cover my face with my jacket. I follow Marty at a safe distance to see what’s about to unfold and that’s when I see him. My son. He enters to café and yells at Marty. “Hey, Mcfly! I need to talk to you.” He approaches the counter and sits next to him. “So, are ya in? Cause if so we’ve got a job for you to do.” Marty orders a Pepsi and looks at my son. “Look Lucas-“ He’s interrupted by my son. “Don’t you dare call me by that name. I hate that I was named after my father. He’s a no good son of a bitch and a lousy father. You will refer to me as Luke.” Marty rolls his eye. “Well, ‘Luke’ I’m not in. My old man would be furious if he found out I joined your little gang. Yours would be too.” Marty walks out of the café. I then proceed to grab him. “Hey what the hell do you think you’re do-“ Marty catches a glimps of me. “Lucas?”


	12. We Have To Bring Him Back To The Past

“Lucas? What the hell are you doing here? Most importantly how the hell did you get here?!” I pull out the keys to the DeLorean Mk II. “Doc and I are here to rescue you. I’m going to write a letter that will be delivered to the Doc that you’re with at this exact moment so he knows not to worry where you are. Once we return to 1985 everything will return back to normal.” Marty shakes his head in confusion. “You’d think after doing this dozens of times I’d have figured this out by now.” Marty and I then head back to the Hospital to meet up with Doc. “Doc I’ve got him!” I run into the room with Marty in tow. “Great, now we just need to get back to 1985 then everything should go back to normal.”

We run back to where the DeLorean Mk II was hidden and I open the door. “Sonofabitch.” Marty comes to me. “Whats the problem?” I shut the door and turn to Marty “It’s a two seater. All 3 of us wont fit.” Doc comes by and opens the driver side door. “Huh. Well, we usually only have me and Marty in the vehicle. You’r gonna have to squeeze in.” The 3 of us pile in the car and start to take off down some highway. “Alright, we’re almost at 80 MPH.” As Doc say that we see blue lights appear behind us. “This is officer Roy I’m in pursuit of a 1980 DeLorean going 70 in a 55 and is gradually sppeding up. There looks to be 3 pass-“ before the officer finished reporting us we were able to hit 80 MPH. “Wait, what?! They disappeared!!!”

We reappear but everything looks a little different. I look at the clock. “Oh no. Doc, you should’ve check the dashboard before you took off.” Doc turns his attention to the clock. “October 26th, 19….88! We haven’t gone far enough!” Marty in a very disappointed tone speaks up. “And we’re out of fuel too. Look.” Doc turns his attention to the dials. “Damn. We’re gonna have to find somewhere to hide the DeLorean. She’s almost out of juice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Doctor Brown, Marty and Lucas find there way out of this one?
> 
> Stay tuned for the next big chapter in the next
> 
> installment of this series
> 
> Back to the Future 5: A Totally Untubular Experience
> 
> Our story has only just begun........


End file.
